1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to laminated panels and to a lamination process and, more particularly but not exclusively, to a process for laminating various layers into a laminated panel with localized reinforcement, for subsequent use of the laminated panel as a component of afoot prosthesis, or the like.
2. Background Art
Laminated panels are found in a plurality of products. Laminated panels typically consist of a plurality of layers, each layer being part of the laminated panels for given properties. Therefore, laminated panels are used as an alternative to well known materials, such as leather and polymers (e.g., vinyl), in the fabrication of goods.
The layers constituting laminated panels are chosen for various properties that will suit the subsequent use of the product. For instance, layers having properties such as resilience, impermeability, strength, shock absorption and softness are combined to be laminated into panels that will have selected characteristics.
A particular characteristic of some laminated panels is the ability to be formed into rounded shapes, with appropriate conditions such as a fusing temperature. The resulting laminated panels have a smooth surface. The characteristic, combined to the fact that various part of a same laminated panel may have different features in accordance with the materials used in specific layers, opens the door to other applications, such as the customizable prosthesis.